Into Minecraft
by wbmc
Summary: Minecon 2015. London. 12.500 attendants. And 1 man with a crazy plan in mind. 12.500 people get trapped inside minecraft. Inside the game itself. Watch Todd and his friends as they try to escape from this, and from the man who caused it.
1. Chapter 1 - Where it all began

_Author's note:_

_Hey everyone. wbmc here, with my first fanfic. Yes, you heard that right, my first. Please leave loads of feedback and feel free to correct grammar mistakes, I tried my best to correct most myself but I'm human and make mistakes (a lot). Some parts of the story might not make sense atm, but will be more clear as the story progresses. I guess that's all I have to say for now. Have fun!_

_-wbmc_

* * *

><p><em>April 10, 2015. London.<em>

Todd and Josh walked out of their hotel room. It was around 9 A.M. They were heading for the minecraft event of the year. Minecon would start in 3 hours, and they were extremely excited. They had both saved up for months to be able to be here, and it was finally about to start. 2 days ago they took a plain from the states to England, and they went sightseeing for the days before the event. Not that they really cared, all they wanted to see was Minecon. Josh's parents headed off half an hour ago to some kind of boring museum, and they took the underground to the event. Their parents spent hours to make sure that they knew which way to go, not that it was necessary, they were 15 already, c'mon. But Todd was actually fine with it, as now he wouldn't have to pay attention to the map, and they could spent all his time talking about minecraft.

He and Josh had known each other since they were little kids, and had both played minecraft since 2011. When they were (according to their parents) finally old enough to go to Minecon (15, really? Why weren't they allowed to go when they were 13?), they agreed to go together. When Todd's parents didn't want to go all the way to Europe for some stupid game Josh asked his parents if Todd could go along with them. They were planning to go to England anyway, and although it wasn't for Minecon, they were fine with him taking 3 days off to go to it.

**Todd's POV**

We arrived at the convention center, and since we had already picked up their tickets yesterday we could skip the line. A few expositions were already opened, and we visited some huge papercraft landscapes, Lego (minecraft Lego of course) villages, minecraft tool smiths and then headed on to the main stage for the opening ceremony. While we were waiting for the event to start, we met Aaron and Ken, both 14 years old, and experienced minecrafters. We talked about what we expected from the event and around an hour later (which was later than planned, and we were already wondering what was causing the delay) an unknown guy walked on the stage.

"MINECRAFTERS! WELCOME TO MINECON 2015!" *crowd starts yelling* "There's a big strike on all Swedish airfields, and the Mojang team can't take their plane here unfortunately. At the moment, they're on a boat which will arrive at around 2 P.M, meaning that they will be here for the rest of the event, but they can't be at the opening ceremony." He says. You can feel how sad everyone gets after hearing that. He quickly goes on: "But, I will do my best to make up for it. My name is Salvatore Caldwell, and I'm representing the owners of this convention center. Luckily, most of the ceremony is shown on video. And to watch those videos, here is the biggest announcement of Minecon 2015!"

"This piece of technology is similar to the oculus rift. You put it on your head and then you're inside the minecraft world. They will be in shops all over the world in four weeks, but for you Minecon attendees they will be available right now. People, here it is. THE MINECRAFT HEADSET!"

**Salvatore's POV**

Everything's going perfect. Everyone believes that the Mojang staff can't be here, and that I'm the one supposed to do the show. My people are handing out the headgear at the moment, and soon the plan can actually start. I could almost do an evil laugh, like "muhahaha" or something. I don't know, might do that at some point. Not now though, a huge crowd is watching me.

"Ok everyone. What you just received is not just for playing minecraft, but can also be used to watch minecraft videos. Like the one we will show you right now. Put them on. Oh, and don't worry, they have been tested and don't cause nausea or headaches.

**Todd's POV**

We're all in shock. Minecraft virtual reality headgear? And they have produced enough for everyone at Minecon? How long have they been working on this already? I finally receive mine and stare at it. It looks like an oculus rift, just a big screen with speakers you attach to your head, and that's all. There are 3 straps on it, one with the screen of course, one that goes behind your head, and one that goes around the neck, weird. I assume that's to keep it stuck to your face when you move around too much. I notice that the strap is a bit thick though, strange. It looks like there are cables running through it. It also has speakers, nice, that means you don't have to use headphones along with it. Well, let's just put them on and see what they have to show us. The video starts. "The minecraft headset, the biggest change made in minecraft ever. This item will drop you right into the minecraft world so you can experience the action from even closer than before." "Blah blah, whatever", I think, "cut with the crap and go on with the actual cool stuff." Suddenly I feel a pain in my neck, like electricity is running through it. Then I faint.

**Salvatore's POV**

"MUHAHAHA", my plan worked. Everyone put their headset on, the video started playing, and when everyone was distracted the electric cables shot out of the strap, right into the spiral cord of its wearer. [Note: the spiral cord is one of the most vital pieces to human's nerve system, the 'headset' just intercepted it, separating the brains from the main body] Everyone fainted. I look around, everyone? Wow, that's even better than expected. I thought 10 people or so would refuse to put on the headgear, and we would have to lock them away somewhere. I smile, an evil smile though. An evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - Humble beginnings

_Authors note:_

_Thanks to everyone who reads this, as always (always? Like this isn't my 2nd chapter), please correct all grammar mistakes, and leave feedback._

_With that said, have fun!_

* * *

><p><strong>Todd's POV<strong>

I wake up, nauseous. What happened is the first thing that comes into my mind. Minecon. Headset. Pain in neck. What happened after that. I suppose I fainted. I open my eyes. I see the sky. I notice it's light blue. The colour seems unnatural. Then I notice that I'm staring at the sun without hurting my eyes. My nausea fades away, and then I notice it. The sun is square. "WHAT!" I scream. I get up and see that I was right. I'm in what appears to be minecraft. How? What? Is this a dream? But, it feels too real. I get up, feeling both weird and excited. Well, whatever this is, let's just play.

I'm in a small plains, surrounded by forest. I walk to the closest forest and punch a tree. Ouch, that hurts more than expected. I knock it more gently and after a few knocks it see it starting to break. This is really weird. The texture is like wood, but it's cracking like it's made out of glass. With gentle punches it starts to show little cracks, but after I continue they spread over the rest of the block. And then the block shatters, implodes, and leaves behind a cute little wood block.

Then I start wondering how to pick it up. Like, I don't have a magical inventory to put it in, right? I touch the item and poof, it vanishes. But it's not gone. I feel energy moving through my body from my hand up to my hearth. Suddenly a picture appears into my mind. An empty inventory with 1 wooden block. Is this just a thought, something I imagined just because it seems logical? Or is it, like, the real thing?

I decide to cut down the rest of the tree first, and I start to get a little more comfortable with punching wood. Ok, now I have 6 logs. Or I feel like I have them at least, as they all vanished. Now, I have to switch to the right slot. I just imagine switching through my 'hotbar' and, to my surprise, it works. "I'm like a badass ninja, able to fully control his surroundings by using only his mind. Yeah!" I think, and apparently I also said it out loud, as I hear a voice behind me.

"Yeah, like you're the one doing that. It's just happening because the game is coded to do so." "Aaaah!" Then I turn around and see Josh laughing. "Dude, don't scare me like that." I say. He laughs even more. "You should have seen your face, I scared the crap out of you." I can't help but also start laughing.

After a while we calm down, and Josh starts talking. "So, you also ended up in this place." "Yeah, everyone is probably somewhere around here. I wonder how?" "It's really strange. I've just been walking around, I see you have already demolished a tree." "It's not like anyone's gonna miss it. But yeah, you can punch trees in this. I was just about to try to do something with it." "Something like your secret ninja skills?" I turn red and he starts laughing. "Man, he's gonna keep making fun of me with this for years." I think, remembering all the times I did the same thing to him. Then I try to turn the wood into planks. And poof, there are my planks. "I throw some at him and say "Well, I haven't seen you doing anything yet. Here, make a crafting bench." "Well," he says, clearly unsure how to do so, "ok, I'll try."

I watch him try for a few minutes, and then I start cutting down another tree. After that I turn it into planks and make a workbench out of them. When I get back to Josh he has just found out how to craft, and proudly he shows me his planks. "Now all I have to do is turn them into a crafting table." "Not necessary," I say as a throw down mine, "I've already made one." "Aw c'mon. I had just about figured it out myself." Then he realizes that I'm laughing at him. "Whatever, let's make some tools."


End file.
